The use of FinFETs is very attractive for manufacturing for increasing the density and electrical characteristics of MOS transistors. The fin rises above a substrate to function as the channel so that a major portion of the transistor is vertical and not lateral. The channel direction is lateral (carriers are transported horizontally) but in a structure that is above the surface of the substrate which saves space. Saving space is nearly always an important consideration, especially in memories such as static random access memories (SRAMs). Thus the ability to effectively implement FinFETs in an integrated circuit that has an SRAM is desired.
Thus, there is a need for having integrated circuits with onboard SRAM in which FinFETs are used effectively.